


【汉康】Smoke & Mirrors（NC17,中将x士兵,星际战争背景,军队AU,mob康要素有）

by pdddyxl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: Summary：突发奇想的摸鱼，军队AU，架空帝国，星际战争背景，mob康要素有，本篇文章不涉及任何国家。





	【汉康】Smoke & Mirrors（NC17,中将x士兵,星际战争背景,军队AU,mob康要素有）

伊亚德之战的胜利已成定局，联合帝国自知无须再在这场战争上耗费太多功夫，于是理所当然的开始着手规划撤离和下一个征服之战的战场。而自从帝国开始实施星际扩张开始，人类在科技方面已经进化了许多，最初侵略罗沃特星是个正确的选择，这让人类脱离了肉体和生命的束缚，把握了将灵魂化为数据的永生之匙。  
汉克·安德森中将是千禧年的末裔，是人类现存非常古老的基因型号之一。自从扩张之战打响，他便一直被派在战场前线工作，不过最近因为联合帝国内乱，再加上他在伊亚德之战上受了点伤，所以被调回了帝国境内。表面上对外公布他在修养，实际上不过是把他软禁在新兵训练营，想看看他究竟站在哪个执政党那边再做处理。  
汉克对此倒是乐在其中，只觉得自己正好可以有时间好好休息一下。他的实际年龄要比他看起来大上许多，但是人类不断延伸的寿命已经磨灭了大家对于「年龄」的判断。汉克对于帝国的内乱不感兴趣，反正现在上面没有给他安排工作，他就每天无所事事的在军营里面随便逛逛喝喝酒，隔三差五去观摩一下最近刚入选的新兵训练，体会一下难得远离战场硝烟的悠闲时光。  
要说介意的话，其实汉克也有点介意，这群新兵里面除了自愿应召入伍、血气方刚的年轻人，还有一个被分配服役的小软蛋。他是汉克旧友的养子，也是帝国上层某位执权者抛弃的私生子，同时还是个人类同罗沃特人的混血种。原本是个品学兼优的孩子，但是因为养父被内乱波及，被打为帝国的叛变者。所以他也受到了政治惩罚，原本应该去最高学府就读的孩子被迫分配参军。  
最开始汉克的介意，也只是去隔三差五的看一眼而已，男孩儿身上除了偶尔有点伤，看起来倒没有什么大碍。毕竟参军服役的人都知道，最开始总不可能一帆风顺的。但是自从康纳手臂断掉之后，汉克便开始不自觉的变得敏感起来了，他问过教官，但是教官解释说那是因为康纳在拓展训练的时候，自己不小心摔断了胳膊，同他训练的其他士兵无关，他训练的孩子们个个都是好样的。

但事实上汉克脑中的假想的确没错，甚至康纳经历的还要更糟。而康纳完全清楚为什么军营里的男人这么针对他，因为他的血统，也因为他的养父。通常来说，光是有一条就足够让他被整个军营里的人针对了，更别提康纳偏偏还占了这两条，默不作声是最好的选择。原来在养父养母的庇护下，看在他们的份上，周围的人都不不太敢对康纳的血统指指点点。那时候康纳时常觉得自己是幸运的，身为一个混血种，他还有努力改变自己命运的可能。但是到了现在，他的养父被人诬陷，康纳无依无靠、无路可走，没有人会关心他，没有人会保护他，所以他只能独自忍受这份被欺凌的苦痛。  
于是裹着被故意洒了水的被褥睡觉、训练的时候被拽出来刻意刁难增加强度、吃不到午饭等等已经成了习以为常的事情。康纳的胳膊是在上次那些男人又一次试图把他绑在宿舍里，用他泄欲的时候弄断的。这个军营里几乎看不到女性，所以互相解决彼此的欲望已经成了一件理所当然的事情。男孩儿们在浴室或者宿舍里，用嘴或者手，甚至贡献自己的屁股，这都是随处可见的。  
这本该是件享受的事情，但是对于康纳来说却不然，他甚至不知道自己做错了什么，就突然的引起了那群人的注意。虽然是混血种，但是所有人都不得不承认，康纳有一张漂亮得过分的脸蛋儿、白皙美好的皮肤以及纤细结实的身材。而勤奋好学又是罗沃特人的天性，康纳也非常喜欢看书。他天生有些远视，虽说不影响正常生活，但是为了日常方便，养父还是给他配了一副框镜。就算到了军营，康纳也会经常戴着眼镜读书学习，这副框镜是他养父留给他，并且他可以带在身边的唯一的东西。  
所以大概是看上了康纳漂亮的脸蛋和姣好的身子，又不爽于混血种在知识储备方面优于人类，总是假模假样得在学习。所以那天康纳抱着书回宿舍的时候，转眼便被几个高他许多的男人围住，狠狠一拳打在了腹部。康纳本能的手上一松，怀里的书撒了一地，想要挣扎反抗却被几个男孩用力摁在了地上。那些人踩碎了他养父送给他的框镜，扒了他的衣服，把他用皮带绑在床边，嘴里骂着他养父的叛国、厌恶着他的血统，随后不顾他反抗的脱了他的裤子。  
年轻的肉体碰撞着，男孩们揉捏着他的屁股，恶意的拉扯着他粉嫩的乳尖，用皮带抽打他的白皙而又单薄的脊背。甚至后来他们还把康纳双腿大开的捆在床边，调笑着叫其他宿舍的人也来欣赏这个混血种丢脸的样子。看看这个混血种像黄片里特意剃了毛讨好男人的婊子似的光洁干净、粉嫩无毛的私处，还有因为羞耻而全身泛红微微颤抖的样子。康纳就算用尽全力，手腕脚腕处都已经勒出淤青，也还是挣扎不开皮带的捆绑。当然了，就算挣扎开来又能怎么样呢，他根本打不过那么多同样受训过的年轻士兵，只能像个路边随处就能买到、用来泄欲的婊子似的毫无尊严的展示着自己。  
再有个人解开康纳脚腕的束缚，把他抱起来，强行将一条腿挤入康纳的腿间。用自己已经勃起的阴茎磨蹭他的小穴，边骂着他淫荡欠操，边低头用力舔弄吮吸他的乳尖的时候。康纳陷入了濒临崩溃的绝望，混血的男孩儿已经失去很多了，他不能再失去更多了，他失去了家庭，失去了爱他的亲人，失去了原来的生活，失去了养父唯一留给他的遗物。他几乎已经什么都没有了，他不能再失去自己的尊严了。男孩儿突然发了疯似的挣扎反抗起来，而周围看热闹的男人似乎是没料到一直都任人摆布的混血种会突然反抗，冷不丁的便被结结实实地踹了几脚。  
几个男孩儿都不可置信的看着那个混血种，之前调笑或者试图强奸他的气氛全部消散了。只剩下满腔怒意，把这个不识相的混血种摁在地上狠狠揍了一顿。虽然他们也有注意只要给这个杂种留个教训，不要留下什么把柄就好，但还是男孩子血气方刚被愤怒控制了神经，最后依旧弄断了康纳的左臂。不得不把他扔在宿舍的地上，看他因为疼痛蜷缩着，忍不住又踹了他几脚，啐他说快点穿好衣服滚去医疗兵那边看看，还警告他别把自己自作自受才搞得他们出手受伤的事情赖在他们头上。

康纳的确咬着牙，艰难的穿好衣服，不服输的爬起来去了医务室。而教官很明显知道康纳和那些男孩子们之间发生了什么事情，毕竟他们也没少讨论过这个细皮嫩肉的混血种。关于这个漂亮的杂种狗，就连安德森中将也偶尔会来看看呢！所以他也有些心虚，虽说是国家发配过来的弃子，是死是活被他人如何凌辱都无所谓。但是万一是中将惦记着的小男孩儿，他也不好置之不顾。所以一方面是考虑到中将，另一方面是为了掩埋实情。在伤好之前他都让康纳待在后勤部帮忙处理杂事，同殖民星球派来的杂役们睡在一起，让康纳同那些每天精力旺盛的新兵们暂时先分开一段距离。  
虽然生活条件和食物变得更差了，工作量也一点都不少，断了一只胳膊又非常不方便，但康纳倒是不怎么介意，他只是庆幸之前的事情已经告一段落了，而他也有更多时间可以偷偷读书了。然而事实上，这件事情还远远没有结束，自尊心极强的小男孩儿们都是记仇的，他们尤其看不惯这个下等的混血杂种，原本乖乖被操就好了，现在踹了他们没有受罚不说，竟然还被教官调走护起来了。  
所以他们几个人在午休时间，趁着小杂种忙于工作不注意，又狠狠揍了他几拳，趁着他无力反抗把他拉到后厨的死角喂了药。扒了他的裤子，往他的体内湿漉漉的胡乱挤满了一管润滑，然后报复性的在他的前面后面都塞了东西进去。摁着他漂亮的脸蛋儿贴在自己的胯间磨蹭，看着他的前面和后面都因为药物作用而湿的一塌糊涂的，边嘲笑着他的淫荡边狠狠打了他屁股几下，掐着他的脖颈要求他为之前的事情道歉。  
好痛、好热、好难受，全身都软乎乎的使不上力气，根本无法反抗。但是康纳依旧是冷冷地看着眼前的那些人，任凭他们把拳头落在他的腹部，把自己泛着腥膻味道的阴茎从裤子里掏出来，贴在他的脸上戳刺，将前液抹在他的脸上，弄乱他梳得整齐的发，故意用言语侮辱、嘲笑他，他也依旧是咬着下唇没有说话。康纳知道自己的行为在惹恼那些人，从逻辑上来讲或许这是个不明智得选择，可是从感情上来说他却做不到在这里向那些对他施暴的人服软。康纳倔强的闭上眼等待着落在自己身上的更多殴打，或者其他的什么羞辱，可是那些男孩儿却突然放开他跑开了。只剩下康纳一个人，突然失去了支撑，双腿一软便突兀的跪坐在了地上。混血的男孩儿颤抖着微微蜷缩起身子，攥紧了拳头，狠狠地咬着自己的下唇，委屈、无助而又绝望的泪水瞬间便顺着他的脸颊，控制不住的流了下来。

汉克第一次觉得自己的精神紧张是正确的，他对于康纳在午休时间消失太久的事情起了疑，所以才不放心的走到后厨想要一探究竟。毕竟最近汉克都有特别注意那个混血的小男孩儿，他发现就算一只手臂受了伤，康纳也依旧是个乖巧能干的好孩子，平时午休他可不会耗费这么长时间在简单的搬运工作上。康纳总是想要快点做完手边的工作，好挤出时间来多读读书的。  
而果不其然的，汉克走进后厨就看到几个新兵在暗角处围成了一团，声音极大的要求混血种对他们道歉。他们把这场欺凌做的理直气壮，甚至没有压低声音去刻意掩饰什么，而周围的人则是对这样的暴力习以为常似的，全都视而不见。汉克才走近，几个围在一起的男孩儿便警觉地、一哄而散地跑开了，临走前还不忘在康纳的腹部补上了几拳。  
看着近乎于全身赤裸，腰腹脖颈遍布淤伤，有些狼狈地跪坐在原地蜷缩起身子，肩膀无助的微微颤抖、可是周围却没有一个人上前帮忙的康纳。汉克感到一阵难以言喻的心疼，这很矛盾，毕竟他是帝国的中将，理应为帝国工作，这场扩张殖民星球的征服之战能屡屡得胜，他们这些军官是最大的助力者。或许他们之中有的人，是相信这场战争可以为帝国和人类带来更光明的未来，有的人只是为了金钱权势，但是不论抱着何种希望，他们归根结底都是帝国铲除异族的帮凶罢了。所谓怜悯之情在他们这里，已经算得上是可笑的奢侈品。  
汉克踏着军靴，像是怕吓跑一只受伤的幼鹿一般缓慢的走了过去。而康纳在听到靴底敲击地板的声音的时候很明显的瑟缩了一下，扶着墙面颤抖着双腿想要站起来，似乎是以为又有人要来找他麻烦了。但或许是因为药物作用，让男孩儿慌乱的裹紧自己被扯得七零八落的外衣，努力想要起身离开的动作显得笨拙而又跌跌撞撞的。就算康纳扶着墙面，最终也依旧是双腿颤抖使不上力气，失败地跪坐回了原地。  
“我不是故意偷懒的，sir…”  
康纳转过身来尝试着解释，他的眼睛湿漉漉的泛红，语调中也带着无法掩饰的哭腔。对此汉克倒是也没有过多解释询问什么，只是脱下自己的外套披在了康纳的身上，把这个混血的男孩儿用他的外衣裹了起来，不顾他人目光的一路抱到了医务室内。

这不是一个好的选择，汉克自己也很清楚，他本来这次被调回，就是因为帝国想要看他表明自己的忠心，可是他却莫名其妙的救下了一个混血种，还是一个「帝国叛徒」收养过的混血种，这个行为怎么看都已经有违「忠心」二字了。汉克原本就不太想参与国内复杂的政治斗争，但同时身为中将，身为这场侵略战争的参与者，他也很清楚自己也不可能在这样的状况下抽身就是了。  
不管是帝国之内，还是帝国之外，整个宇宙中似乎就没有他可以全身而退的地方。在联合帝国内部他是政治家的眼中钉，受战士们的信任和爱戴的中将，是手握军权、不得不时刻提防的危险棋子。在帝国之外他是实行侵略、杀人如麻的刽子手，数不尽的星球上都有关于他重金悬赏的通缉令。汉克看着紧紧拽着他的外衣，红着脸躺在床上的混血种，抚着自己隐隐作痛的额角，告诉自己走一步是一步，还是不要思考太多为妙。  
而莫名被汉克目光扫过的男孩儿，本能地紧张得一个机灵。康纳喘息着垂下了头，夹紧了双腿，更加用力的握紧了汉克给他披上的外衣，脸上的绯红更甚。这是康纳在失去家人之后，第一次有人在他被欺凌的时候帮助他。混血的男孩儿十分感激，可是他也不想让中将看到自己下面是的一塌糊涂，止不住的淌水的样子。尽管他已经努力控制着夹紧了自己的后穴，可是多余的液体还是控制不住的从他的小洞中流了出来，湿漉漉的弄脏了中将的衣服。  
“谢谢您，衣服我清洗过之后会…”  
康纳像是生怕自己那些甜蜜的呻吟不小心从自己口中溢出来似的，咬紧牙根这么说着。此刻他只希望中将可以快些离开，好让他可以自己处理一下现在他狼狈要分的身体。汉克发出了一个单音节表示知道了，实际却完全没有把小男孩儿的话听进去。他有些疑惑的打量着男孩儿微微颤抖的身体、以及不正常的泛红的脸颊，在康纳轻轻叹了口气以为可以放下心来的时候，毫不留情的用力扯开了自己披在康纳身上的外衣。  
康纳根本来不及拽进自己身上的外袍，他赤裸的身体便直接暴露在了空气中。男孩儿微微颤抖着向内扣紧了自己的双腿，漂亮而又颜色浅淡的阴茎直直地挺立着，尿道里面被十分恶趣味的塞了一根阻止射精用的尿道扩张棒。那根金属制的小棍已经被男孩儿兴奋挺立的阴茎完全吃了进去，只剩下一个雕刻着头骨的顶部暴露在外，恰到好处的贴在男孩儿深粉色的龟头上。不过就算如此，也依旧有不少液体顺着男孩儿被撑开的尿道口流了出来，湿哒哒的把整个阴茎头部都弄得水光发亮了起来。  
而相比起勃起的前端，康纳的后穴更是濡湿的一塌糊涂。男孩羞耻的试图用手指遮住自己柔嫩的粉穴，可是汉克依旧看到了，那个紧致粉嫩的小洞被那群精头上脑的小伙子塞满了玩具。虽然那里依旧是羞怯的夹紧紧闭着，可是一个小小的圆环却从那个狭窄柔嫩的中心处露出了来，似乎是方便拉扯用的。更多甜蜜的爱液含都含不住的、从这个颜色浅淡的小穴中被挤了出来，把男孩儿微微泛红的臀缝和腿根都蹭得湿漉漉亮晶晶的一片。  
这幅景象是汉克也没有意料到的，或者说，他料到了一部分。汉克本就猜测那些新兵可能会给康纳吃什么违禁品，不然这个男孩儿不可能会喘息脸红的这么厉害。他本想帮康纳紧急处理一下，毕竟很多违禁品都有着极高的成瘾性，可是他没有想到会是「这样的」违禁品。汉克有些尴尬的咳嗽了一下，触电一般本能的别开了自己的视线，却又在不经意之间看到了康纳刚刚才被扭伤肿起的右腕，考虑到这个男孩儿还在恢复期的左臂，汉克感觉康纳似乎无法在午休结束、医疗兵赶过来之前处理好自己当下的身体问题。  
“如果你需要帮忙的话。”  
汉克终究还是活过了百年的人类，他掩饰着自己刚刚的失态，很快平复了心情，冷静而又理所当然的这么建议着。  
在得到了康纳肯定的回答之后，汉克起身向男孩儿的身边更加靠近了一些，试探性的把自己略显粗糙的手指放到了对方柔嫩的穴口处挤压着。康纳因为汉克的触碰而敏感的瑟缩了一下，努力压抑着自己，颤抖地小声呻吟着。汉克像是怕伤到康纳似的，指尖在那个柔嫩的穴口处轻轻挤压着，他可以感觉到康纳体内所被迫含住的那个玩具。那是个很大的圆球，又或者不止一个，汉克在每次摁压的时候，都会感觉到那个小球像是想要快点从柔嫩的小穴中出来似的，而把男孩儿私处紧致的软肉而顶的稍稍鼓起一些。汉克犹豫着，最终一边摁压着康纳柔软的穴，一边用手指勾住了留在康纳小洞外的拉环，试探性的轻轻向外拉出。  
那是个玻璃制的拉珠，埋在最外面的那个球最大，排出时几乎撑开了康纳整个狭窄的穴。而球身那样光亮透明的程度，甚至可以让人直接看到康纳湿热柔软的、正在难耐的收缩着的肠肉。甜美黏稠的爱液包裹着那个玩具，更多的蜜汁随着拉珠被抽出的动作被无法控制的带出，湿淋淋的淌到了汉克的掌心。最外面的这几个圆球是最痛苦的过程，而向内之后球体便会变小许多，则会更容易扯出许多。康纳挺着腰部，有些无助的颤抖着拽紧了眼前的男人的衣领，无法控制的性欲和极端羞耻的感觉在他体内膨胀。随着拉珠的不断排出，早就已经深入他体内的小球也随之毫不留情地、狠狠地来回碾磨着他体内最敏感的那块软肉，酥麻的快感一波一波的顺着他的腿根向下蔓延。康纳颤抖着，乖乖的努力保持着双腿分开的姿势，却因为体内胡乱翻涌的快感而本能的蜷缩起了脚尖。  
最开始汉克的动作温柔且缓慢，这导致深埋在康纳体内的每一个小球，都是毫不留情地狠狠碾过了康纳体内最柔软的那点。这样略带疼痛的快感让男孩儿感到不知所措，他啜泣着祈求快点结束，于是到了最后那几个小球的时候，汉克几乎是一下子将他们全部从康纳体内抽了出来。几个小球一瞬间用力碾过康纳体内敏感的软肉，这样触电一般的快感甚至比之前更甚。让康纳叫都叫不出来的，在一瞬间绷紧了腰部，充血挺立的前端更是随之溢出了一大股前液，湿漉漉地蹭在康纳毛发稀疏的下腹，把男孩儿光洁的腹部蹭得一片水光发亮。康纳在那个玩具完全离开他体内的时候不正常的抽搐颤抖了几下，他的后穴因为长时间被撑开而有些合不拢地打开了一个小小的缝隙，甜蜜的爱液从他有一搭没一搭地收缩着的小洞中被挤了出来。  
而几乎是同时的，插在康纳前端的小棍也被抽了出来。男孩儿因为自后方而来的高潮控制不住地颤抖着，他像是融化了似的软乎乎地靠在中将的怀中，柔软甜腻的呻吟，就算咬紧了下唇也还是克制不住的从他的喉咙中溢了出来。汉克搂紧了靠在他肩膀上的男孩儿，剥开他额前的乱发，安慰般的亲吻着男孩儿的额头。而几乎是同时的，稀薄的精液从康纳的阴茎顶端射了出来，先是精液，然后是一股一股控制不住的尿液。康纳因为快感而恍惚着，控制不住的泪水顺着他的侧脸滑了下来，直至最后一小股液体从他的阴茎顶端溢了出来，他才稍稍找回了些许理智，终于重新找回了眼前的焦距。

“没关系的。”汉克温柔的亲吻着康纳的额角，揉弄着男孩儿柔软的棕发，如此耐心的这么安抚着。  
康纳颤抖着靠在他的怀里，控制不住的小声啜泣着，他贪婪的享受着汉克的怀抱，用他的侧脸轻轻地磨蹭着那个粗糙的、布满了伤痕和枪茧的大手。康纳感到温暖和安全，这是自从他的养父养母死后，他第一次感到这么安心。男孩儿拽紧了汉克的衣领，他感到幸福，却又畏惧，仿佛生怕这是一个美梦，等他醒来一切就都再次消失了。康纳原本这个世界、这个宇宙的弃儿，罗沃特人憎恨他有侵略者的基因，而地球人嫌弃他有奴隶的血统，他的存在，就是人类和罗沃特共同憎恨的存在。而在现在男孩儿似乎终于又找到哭一个不在意他的血统，可以无条件的接纳他、爱他的人。

他为此而欣喜，为此而痛苦。  
甚至连心中那片满目疮痍的土地，也因此而默默地埋下了爱的因果。

TBC？？？

**Author's Note:**

> 写第一段觉得自己还行，写第二段觉得自己是阿米巴原虫是宇宙辣鸡是不可回收垃圾…最后只想自杀，但…好歹是把这个鱼摸出来了。  
> 倒是还想了后续…但是不知道什么时候才有力气写了，薛定谔的后续。  
> 虽然和本文完全没关系…但是欢迎大家去看星○战队。


End file.
